1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for coupling a printed circuit board (to be called PCB below) sheet, in which a plurality of PCBs are continuously arranged on a sheet when manufacturing the PCBs, and if a defective PCB is found after the manufacture, then the defective PCB sheet portion is removed to replace it with a new PCB sheet portion. Particularly, the present invention relates to a method for coupling a PCB sheet, in which a continuously printed PCBs on a sheet, a defective portion is removed, a first PCB sheet formed by the removal is located by a position locating means to be filled with a second PCB sheet of good quality circuit pattern, and an adhesive material is spread on a space area between the first PCB sheet and a second PCB sheet, thereby making the arrangement of the PCBs continuous. Thus the defective PCB is removed, and a good quality PCB is replaced into the place in an easy manner, so that the defective PCB can be turned into a good quality portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a result, the material loss is high because of the discarding of the total sheet, and the workability and productivity are reduced, as well as increasing the production cost.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for coupling a PCB sheet, in which defective circuit pattern portions are cut away from a continuously arranged circuit pattern sheet, and the cut space is filled with new ones by using a position locating means, the filling being carried out in a simple manner by using a heat resistant tape and an adhesive means containing a hardening agent, thereby improving the workability and productivity.
In achieving the above objects, the device for coupling a PCB sheet according to the present invention includes: a position locating means disposed upon a PCB securing plate, for locating the position of a second PCB sheet of a good quality circuit pattern to fill a space after removing a PCB sheet of a defective circuit pattern from a continuously arranged circuit patterns of a first PCB sheet; a PCB securing means attached on the PCB securing plate, for preventing loose movements of the first and second PCB sheets; a space for putting an adhesive means into between the first and second PCB sheets (which are secured on the PCB securing plate); and the adhesive means being filled into the space between the first and second PCB sheets to be cured so as to couple the first and second PCB sheets together.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, the method for coupling a PCB sheet according to the present invention includes the steps of: cutting a defective PCB sheet of a defective circuit pattern to remove it from a continuously arranged circuit patterns of a first PCB sheet (defective circuit pattern removing step); filling a vacant place of the removed defective PCB sheet with a second PCB sheet of a good quality circuit pattern by utilizing a position locating means (PCB sheet position locating step); placing the first and second PCB sheets on a PCB securing plate by using a PCB securing means to prevent any loose movements of them, and filling an adhesive at a temperature of 120-200xc2x0 C. within a drying furnace (adhesive injecting and curing step) and removing the position locating means to separate the PCB securing plate from the PCB sheet after a curing of the adhesive (PCB securing plate separating step).